Switched To Live Another Life
by ImagineDreamForever
Summary: The guys decide to make the girls pretend to be each other for a week. They pick a name and have to be them, which includes- using their name, going to there classes and having there boyfriend...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is a story I thought of and decided to write! I hope you like it :)**

**Note- Couples are, Finchel, Quam, Bartie, Tike, Pucktanna, Kurtcedes (as friends that are always together)**

* * *

><p>"You're kidding right?" Santana asked Finn, who stood at the front of the choir room.<p>

"Nope," Finn replied simply.

He had called a glee club meeting so the guys could talk to the girls about a plan they had, while Mr Shue wasn't there.

"No way! I'm sorry Finn but this is a really bad idea," Rachel said, standing up to persuade her boyfriend to change his mind.

"Come on Rach, please, just trust me," Finn said, looking at her lovingly.

"Fine…" Rachel said, taking her seat.

"Okay, so exactly how does this work?" Quinn asked, not entirely thinking this was a good idea either.

"Okay, well let me start by saying, all of us guys are sick of the way you girls treat each other. We're a family, and this glee club is never going to work if we can't work together," Finn started.

"So…" Santana asked.

"So, in this bowl are you're six names." Finn said, picking up a bowl that was sitting on the piano. "You're each going to choose a name, and for the rest of the week, you have to be that person."

"Yeah, we got that Finn, but what does that involve?" Tina asked.

"Exactly that, you spend the week as you're chosen person. You use and answer to there name, go to their classes and act how you think they act. This way you get to see what its like to be each other. If that made sense…" Finn said, a little confused.

"Okay… what about you guys though? Does that mean we have to switch boyfriends or something?" Santana asked.

"Well yeah… I guess it does," he replied, looking a little nervous. "You ready?"

All six girls looked at him blankly.

"Brittany! Do you want to go first?" Finn asked, holding out the bowl.

"Okay!" Brittany replied enthusiastically.

She walked up to Finn, closed her eyes dramatically tight and fished around in the bowl. After choosing a slip of paper, she looked at the name and smiled.

"Mercedes! Now I get to have Kurt as my boyfriend!" She said excitedly

"Brittany… you know Mercedes and I aren't dating right?" Kurt said, holding back laughter.

"Well, I'm glad… now I won't feel like I'm cheating on Artie," she said taking her seat.

"Who wants to go next?" Finn asked, swirling the names around in the bowl.

The girls looked at each other, none wanting to go.

"Fine, I'll go…" Santana said walking up and picking a name. "Oh, you cannot be serious!" she said after reading her name. "Rachel…"

Rachel looked at her in horror and annoyance. Finn's eyes widened as he realised he would have to spend an entire week with Santana as his girlfriend. Even if she had to act like Rachel, she would always be Santana.

"Okay, I'll go next then," Rachel said, standing up and choosing a name.

She sighed and shrugged, "Okay, I can do that."

"Who'd you get?" Tina asked.

"Quinn…" Rachel replied as she sat back down.

The rest of the girls choose there names and sat back down. Tina had Santana, Quinn had Brittany and Mercedes had Tina.

"Okay… so, I guess it starts now!" Finn said enthusiastically.

"Wait… we can go to our own home right?" Tina asked.

"Uh, yeah, you can be yourself at home, but only in front of your family." Finn replied.

Tina sighed, she had hoped she would be able to talk to Mike at home, but that could be considered cheating on her 'boyfriend' who was now Puck.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay… so I'm t=not really sure where it's headed or if it's going to work, but I hope you liked it!<strong>

**Please review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, thanks to everyone who has been reading, I'm glad you all like the story I just don't think this is going to live up to your expectations that's why it took me so long to write… I hope you enjoy it anyway :)**

* * *

><p><span>Day 1- Getting used to a new boyfriend<span>

_Day 1- Guys (before)_

"Finn, are you sure this is a good idea?" Sam asked.

"Positive! It'll make the girls realise what it feels like to be treated the way they treat each other," Finn replied.

"Yeah but this impacts all of us… I mean, what, we have different girlfriends now?" Puck asked.

"Technically no…"

"But technically yes," Mike continued.

"Whatever, just treat them like you'd treat your girlfriend," Finn answered.

"So I get to make out with Tina?" Puck asked with a grin.

"Not cool…" Mike glared.

"But Tina is Santana, so I would be kissing 'Santana' my girlfriend," Puck added.

"I am seriously confused," Artie said.

"Me too," Sam added.

"Just… go with it, the girls know what to do," Finn said and the discussion was over.

* * *

><p><em>Day 1- Rachel as Quinn<em>

Rachel smiled at the glares she was receiving as she walked down the halls of McKinley High in the red and white Cheerio's uniform, her hair pulled back into a neat high ponytail.

'Maybe being Quinn for a week won't be so bad…' Rachel thought.

"Hey Sam!" she said enthusiastically.

"Hey… Quinn," Sam said, feeling weird calling Rachel Quinn. He did have to admit that Rachel looked pretty hot in the Cheerio's uniform.

'Snap out of it Sam, Quinn is you're girlfriend, not Rachel… but wait, Rachel is Quinn… okay, still confused.' Sam thought to himself, probably looking stupid just standing in front of Rachel.

"Um… I'll walk you to class?" he asked, offering his arm.

"I'd like that," Rachel said, as they walked off.

* * *

><p><em>Day 1- Santana as Rachel<em>

"Hey Frankenteen… I mean, Finn," I said, walking up to my 'boyfriends' locker.

"Hey, Rach…" Finn replied awkwardly.

For someone who constantly annoyed Rachel about her style, he had to admit, Santana did pull of the short skirts and animal sweaters very well. She had pulled her hair over with a side fringe and secured it with a headband, the rest of her hair was lightly curled, very Rachel Berry, not Santana Lopez.

"Do you maybe, want to catch a movie tonight?" Santana asked, putting on her best 'Rachel' voice.

"Um, sure, sounds good," Finn, replied.

"Good, see you then," she said, giving him a quick kiss to the lips. "love you!"

"Love you too?" Finn said, as he watched Santana skip away. He had to remind himself that it wasn't really Rachel, Santana was a really good actress.

* * *

><p><em>Day 1- Tina as Santana<em>

Tina walked awkwardly down the hallway in her borrowed Cheerio's uniform and her hair pulled back into a tight ponytail. She felt extremely uncomfortable dressing like Santana let alone acting like her. She put her head down in hope to stay unnoticed when Puck walked by, but things didn't exactly go to plan.

"Hey babe," Puck said to her, stopping her in his tracks.

"Um, hey…." Tina mumbled. It felt weird that she was suddenly dating Puck considering they don't really talk that much unless there paired in glee club.

When it looked like he was about to kiss her, she leant back. "Okay… snapping out of 'Santana' mode for a second got it?"

He nodded.

"You have to remember I'm not Santana I'm Tina. I don't like this anymore than the rest of the girls and let me tell you I'm not cool with this whole swapping identity thing. So, you can call me Santana and if I can convince you that I am her then my job is done. Got it!"

"Whoa…" he nodded. "You've already convinced me… that was creepy simular to Santana."

"Good… I'll see you in glee club." And with that, she walked away.

* * *

><p><em>Day 1- Mercedes as Tina<em>

It's not that she didn't like Tina's style, more that hers was much more colourful. Mercedes was used to dressing like a diva, wearing brightly coloured jeans and jackets and plenty of bling. Now, dressing like Tina, she wore the only black and red she owned, being quite pleased with the outcome of her style.

"Hey Mike!" Mercedes said enthusiastically when she saw her 'boyfriend' for the week.

"Hey Tina," Mike replied simply. He was pretty good friends with Mercedes so having to spend so much time with her this week wouldn't be that bad.

"So, I was thinking we could practice today at lunch, you're singing is getting so much better!" Mercedes offered, she knew Tina had been helping Mike with his singing so she wanted to make sure she continued that.

"Um, sure, that'd be good," Mike thanked her.

* * *

><p><em>Day 1- Brittany as Mercedes<em>

"Britts, looking very nice," Kurt said, very impressed by Brittany's style. She was wearing purple skinny jeans with a pink top and pink shoes, toped of with a fluoro yellow vest. Her hair was down in curls and she had plenty of jewellery on.

"I'm Mercedes remember," Brittany said seriously, "but thanks!"

"Right sorry… and you're welcome… Hey, Blaine and I are going to the mall after school today, you want to come?" Kurt smiled.

"Yay, shopping with Kurt!" she jumped, "Wait, um… yeah that'd be cool, see ya then," Brittany said coolly, brining back her Mercedes personality.

Kurt walked away laughing to himself. He knew it would be fun to spend a week with a cross between Brittany and Mercedes, considering she couldn't quite remain just the one of them for too long.

* * *

><p><em>Quinn as Brittany<em>

Quinn didn't feel that out of place. She was still the blonde haired Cheerio, and one of the most popular girls in school.

Seeing Artie at his locker, she approached him with a very… Brittany smiles and leant against the lockers next to him.

She didn't talk to Artie very often bit when she did he was always really sweet and confident. She didn't really mind having to spend so much time with him.

"Hey…" she said sweetly.

"Hey Britt, what's up?" Artie asked, still getting books out of his locker. He still couldn't believe he had Quinn as his boyfriend for a week.

Quinn thought quickly on her feet, she'd spent enough time with Brittany to be able to come up with something. "Um… the celling?" she questioned, realising how stupid she must have sounded.

Artie laughed quietly to himself as he closed his locker. "Let's try that again… how are you?" he smiled.

Quinn sighed, "I'm good,"

'This is hard… I've gotta give Brittany credit,' she thought.

"Can I give you a ride to class?" Artie asked genuinely.

"Sure!" Quinn said, taking a seat on Artie's lap and subconsciously placing a kiss to his cheek as they left.

* * *

><p><em>Day 1- Guys (After)<em>

"That wasn't so bad…" Artie said with a smile. The guys were hanging out at Finn and Kurt's house to talk about their first day with the girls.

"Tina scares me…" Puck said with a laugh.

"Tina scared you? Serious? I don't know how you do it… Santana is so… Satan," Finn sighed.

"Hey, this was your idea, no backing down now," Mike said, laughing. "I don't mind it so much anymore. Mercedes is an amazing teacher, practice with her was awesome."

"Brittany has to be the most hilarious person to go shopping with!" Kurt smiled.

"She kept looking at things that she would buy and then she'd hit herself in the face when she realised she still had to act like Mercedes," Blaine said, laughing at the moment from not to long ago.

"Quinn was oddly… nice, it was really weird," Artie said, still trying to comprehend why.

"Quinn's not all bad," Sam, said, "Rachel looked so uncomfortable today. The whole Cheerio thing is making her self-conscious I think… I don't know why though… Finn, did you see her?" Sam laughed, receiving a pillow to the face from Finn.

Finn sighed, "Okay… that's day one gone, only four more to go."

* * *

><p><strong>So I hope you liked it, Finn said only four more days' cause I'm only doing the school week!I think my favourite was Tina and Puck, what do you guys think? Please review :)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I know I haven't updated in agggges but I really haven't had the inspiration to write it was a review from **_**gleegirl2577**_** that got me to update because it's true, I'm really bad at updating, I just haven't really been focusing on my glee stories at the moment. I hope you like it anyway :)**

**Disclaimer- I don't own glee**

* * *

><p><span>Day 2- Glee Club<span>

_Day 2- Rachel as Quinn_

Rachel walked confidently into glee club after having lunch. She was quite enjoying all the attention she was receiving just because she swapped her animal sweaters and knee-high socks for the famous red and white cheerio's uniform.

She hesitated seeing Finn sit at the front; she wanted to join his but instead walked to the back and sat down next to Sam.

When glee club was over Rachel had officially labelled it the hardest lesson she had ever had. Trying to stay in character, she didn't volunteer to sing very time the offer was there, but stayed quite and sung back up when necessary. She knew that wasn't entirely Quinn because she often spoke up and sung solos, but she was getting there… right?

* * *

><p><em>Day 2- Santana as Rachel<em>

Santana took 'her seat' in the front row next to Finn as early as possible in order to annoy the real Rachel.

"Nice outfit Rachel, did you get dressed in the dark this morning?" Tina asked her, giving her, Santana's own glare. She had to admit, Tina was doing a pretty good job at being her.

"Watch it, or I'll…"

"Rach… calm down," Finn gave her a nervous smile cutting her off from going full 'Santana mode' on Tina.

"Right… sorry Finn," she sighed innocently, resting her head on his shoulder.

* * *

><p><em>Day 2- Tina as Santana<em>

Tina sat in glee club talking to Quinn and Brittany (who were actually Rachel and Quinn) as best she could, mimicking Santana's usual actions.

She had been thinking all day of ways to make her acting come across more real and found her opportunity when Santana walked in as Rachel.

"Nice outfit Rachel, did you get dressed in the dark this morning?" she said, putting on her best 'Santana' voice. It wasn't the best insult, but it was something. She'd get there.

'Now if only I could feel comfortable with Puck as my boyfriend,' she thought as he sat down next to her.

* * *

><p><em>Day 2- Mercedes as Tina<em>

Like Rachel, Mercedes struggled holding in all her energy for glee club. She knew Tina was enthusiastic, she just showed it in a different way than she herself did.

She managed to convince Mike to sing with her, which she enjoyed, noticing that he was improving. Tina looked a little jealous but nothing she couldn't handle.

* * *

><p><em>Day 2- Brittany as Mercedes<em>

Brittany really enjoyed being Mercedes, she found herself showing off her voice a lot more than she usually did but found it hard to keep her feet still when she sung.

"That was awesome Mercedes!" Blaine said as Brittany took her seat next to Kurt and Blaine.

"Aren't I always?" she joked.

"That you are," Kurt added, winking at Tina (the real Mercedes)

* * *

><p><em>Day 2- Quinn as Brittany<em>

"That was amazing!" Quinn said excitedly as she sat down on Artie's lap. She had never danced so much in glee club before and suddenly figured out what it felt like for Brittany every lesson.

"You were amazing!' Artie said, kissing her cheek. "I didn't know you could dance like that!"

"Of course you did," she said suspiciously, "I do it all the time!"

Artie laughed, he missed Brittany but he was defiantly not complaining about having Quinn for a girlfriend.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm not overly happy with this but I hope you liked it. My favourite was Santana as Rachel, what do you think? Please review :)<strong>


End file.
